I Miss Talking in the Dark
by Pooka Neko1
Summary: Okay... Confusing little story... Stupid beginning, really. But just keep with it. Eventually it will get good. A nice little review would be nice for the Pookster.


I Miss Talking in the Dark  
  
The-Ugh-Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah… I don't own anything… You know the crap. I'm just letting my stupid imagination take over me, so therefore, I'm not saying I own anything.  
  
1  
  
It had been a long day for the boy, as the demons of a junior year had tried to claw at the foundation of a mind today. He had taken the day quite well, though, for someone his age, mainly because he had spent a year like this already. They never wanted you to succeed, mainly because somebody else in life was going to come and take your spot, anyway.  
  
Valedictorian… It was only a word… But it had a meaning to it. And if he thought he was going to beat that bastard for the spot next year, then he was dried fish. School, school, school! Oh, how he wished he had a life away from this, he thought as he lay on his bed, thoughts screaming in his head.  
  
"I want out of this place…" he muttered to himself quietly. "I don't care where I am… I don't care where I go… As long as I can do something else other then ruin my life…" His eyes fell to the amulet, the only thing that he had enough time to stare at when days became rough. He had to find some way to get out of this mess… Some way. His hands picked up the bag, feeling the object that lay within. Somehow, he could tell this thing wasn't going to make his life easier. But he had to live with it.  
  
"The day after the next…" he muttered, pulling out his homework from Calculus Honors. "If other kids have to deal with it, then so shall I…" But he just couldn't keep his mind off that other boy… What was he doing now? Most likely something like helping civilians… Or something like Super Man. He laid his poor tired head on his desk and stared at the homework. Life wasn't going to get easier… School wasn't going to get easier. "Kyo wa kin- yoobi desu… Nan desu ka… Nan desu ka…" he muttered as he slowly fell into sleep. Two red eyes watched through the window, a shadow upon the wall. It contrasted to the white paint on the walls, but was never seen. It was, in fact, just a shadow that watched upon the boy… And now it would do what it always did.  
  
**  
  
"No, I knew him, definitely", the boy muttered, running a hand through his blue hair. "He and I were rivals, for Valedictorian… For next year, anyway. We were rivals…" The policeman had been jotting down everything the boy had said, while photographers took pictures of the body that had been ripped to shreds. He knew what they were going to ask him… Did you ever feel that you had to kill him to win your spot? And for some strange reason, he wanted to say, "Yes, I did want to kill him, but I didn't do it. I swear. I only wanted to kill him."  
  
"So, what did you say your name was again?" the policeman asked. The boy's mind had drifted off to the sky; blue like the water that boy had found him in. Blue like his hair, blue like his eyes… Blue like everything in life. That was just the way it was. He almost felt sympathy for the policeman: He was going to have to go out and find the murderer, only to be killed himself. That's the way it always happened in the books, anyway. And if he got out of school, then it was a good thing. He had never finished his homework. "What did you say your name was again?"  
  
The second verse had snapped him into attention, his view caught by the policeman. "Sylas… or whatever you want to call it. They gave me thousands of names…" And a few of those included had been Druid, No- Brainer, Marsha-Marsha-Marsha, Blue Meany, Holden Caufield, and Jack and the Giant Blueberry. He sighed at the thought. Some people just didn't think, and when they did, they were just taking up oxygen.  
  
"Could you describe to me what you did last night?" the cop asked in a tough tone, as if he were going to beat the shit out of Sylas if he didn't answer. Beat the shit out of me, my ass. You think the others would let you do that? I don't think so, not even for a stupid question.  
  
"I've already told you three times…" he muttered in a strained voice. "Must I tell you once again? You've got the info down, now let me go to class. You didn't have to pull me out just because my number one rival got shredded to pieces!" When I say it like that, how can you not blame me? He wanted to almost taunt the policeman and ask him how much money he was getting out of scaring the shit out of little children when he drove his motorcycle.  
  
The policeman only muttered and pretended as if he had gotten interested in something else off to the side. Leaving the boy alone, practically. He felt exhausted and strained, as if someone had just grabbed him by the ends and twisted so tightly that everything had been squeezed out. If it were in his good mind, he would've stayed home just to sleep up. But he couldn't go home… Not after he heard about the boy that had gotten ripped to shreds and only hours before seen his girlfriend kissing another boy. He had to go on like a good soldier… But didn't the tin soldier just jump into the fire? Oh wait, that was for his loved one…  
  
He didn't feel like going on with the day… So he just walked all the way home. Home, away from all the people outside, away from anything that could harm another. But his doubtful eyes fell upon the scissors that lay on his desk. Okay, so maybe there were some dangerous things at home…  
  
Sylas flung his head into his pillow and took a deep breath, pretending he wasn't here. Pretending he was on a beach shore where the waves crashed upon a beach shore and everyone was just doing what they did naturally. And there was no such thing as school… Slowly he fell back into sleep.  
  
**  
  
Una knew she should've taken a walk by the park and not near the apartment complex immediately when she saw Sylas walking over there. He would see her, and she didn't have time to tell him anything. She didn't have time to tell him that her brother had come into town and that she was going to take a small walk with him. He would think she was cheating on him and lying, naturally. All guys thought that way. But maybe he would think differently… She could never tell with guys. She could never tell with her brother either, as he hugged her and called her all the child hood names that he could think of.  
  
"So, I guess mother's doing fine. She never told me she had diabetes before…" Looking at her brother, she grinned happily. "Of course, I have you to tell me those things…"  
  
"Oh, of course. I've always been your spy when it comes to our family!" he said while chuckling.  
  
Una… Una… Her name had been called… But by who?  
  
"Did you say anything?" she asked her brother in a whisper.  
  
"Who me?" At her nod, he said, "No, I didn't say a thing."  
  
Una… Una…  
  
"It doesn't matter, anyway. I have to go back to school. Lunch's almost over, and if I'm not there right on the dot, then I'm sure they're all going to wonder about their freaky exchange student…" she muttered quietly. "I'll see you later!" She said, and finished by kissing his cheek.  
  
Her walk wasn't too long, but she was tired out by the time she had found her way back to the school. The office wasn't too far from her spot and it would only take a minute to get there.  
  
Una…  
  
"Who's there?" she asked, turning around. "Is somebody there? Anybody? I'll have you know, I was a black belt when I was twelve!" The wind answered her back, calling quietly to her ears. I'll just walk faster. I'll be out of here in a minute. She sped up her pace, only to hear a loud clang on the ground. Now the wind was telling her to turn around, to see what could possibly be there. She spun as quickly as she could, in a defensive position, only to see a scythe on the ground. And sitting on one of the benches was Sylas himself, tapping his foot on the ground, humming a tune that she could never hear. But something was wrong…  
  
"Who are you?" she asked vehemently, watching the boy's every move. Something was definitely wrong here, but she couldn't pinpoint it. Oh, how I wish my brother was here… better yet, I wish Sylas were here… Or maybe he is here. But what if he isn't?  
  
"That's funny…" the figure muttered, snatching Una from her thoughts. "We never called him Sylas where we came from… Maybe he wanted to look away from it. Who knows…" he said in a quizzical voice. He now looked up, his bright red eyes stuck in her blue ones. "Oh, I know. You'd be like the others and say we're different. That we were never the same. But if you tilt the snowman, slowly, then eventually he will fit the shape of the other figurine. You don't think about emotions, do you?" he asked, changing the subject almost too abruptly. "You never think that if one saw you with someone else, they would get angered. Ha! But what have you to worry? You're a girl. You'll always find another one… Maybe…" Now she had begun to back away to the school, "Maybe there are too many fish in the sea, anyway… Why do we need those fish that are not wanted? Why do we need people to harbor our thoughts or even think of using our emotions so that they may get married and have children? Pain is quite an interesting thing, as it shapes a person. Like it shaped that one boy… What was his name…"  
  
Una wasn't going to wait for him to strike. She spun as fast as she could and ran for the office. Someone would let her in.… Safe, safe she would be away from him forever. She would stay in the school, hide with the teachers, anything to-  
  
"My what a pretty thing you were…" he muttered as Una's head fell to the ground without the body. Quietly taking the weapon in hand, the boy slashed off the arms and legs with a grin. "Life will be better now. Less people to cloud his thoughts up. And don't you worry. Eventually he'll come back… Eventually."  
  
**  
  
Sylas only woke up mainly because he couldn't sleep. He saw that body, over and over again. The blood glistening from the neck, gore surrounding the body, slashes that looked as if they might've gone through the skin but just weren't sharp enough. Calm yourself… He told his mind. Don't let fear take over… That's what happened the first time you came here and you hyperventilated. Reaching into his backpack, he sought the amulet that had followed him. Feeling cloth, he pulled out what looked different then the bag he was used to.  
  
"What is this…" he muttered, turning the little harlequin doll over and over. On the back, there was a little button with the huge words, "Press Here, Or Suffer The Consequences." He shrugged swiftly and pressed the button only to drop the moving doll.  
  
"Salut mon coeur!" she shouted cheerfully. "Do you possibly know what eet ees like to suddenly vanish and den reappear somewhere else so suddenly? Of course you do not know! Mais, je sais. I experienced it. And it was so dark… But den I found myself 'ere! In dis little doll that could so easily fit… fit… in your ding that you take back and forth with you."  
  
The doll only groaned when she saw Sylas rub his eyes and blink a couple of times. "You do not dink that I am real, non? Ecoute-moi! Find that little amulet dingy and use it. Trust me. Den I can find my body and tu et moi can ride off into ze wind. It's not that 'ard, really."  
  
He blinked again and slowly thought about what he had done during the day. "No, I don't think I've ever taken drugs…"  
  
"Argh!! Listen to moi! You are not dis… Dis Sylas dey call you. You are mon coeur, Serge. And if you don't want to listen to me, den I will have to take dat amulet away with me to dat stupide beach down town! Now", she said, changing her tone to a sweeter one, "Listen: Dere are thousands of oder worlds where you've made anoder decision. You following me?" she asked, watching him nod like he had never really seen the world before. "Bien. Dey are all connected somehow, yet you are the special and wonderful little Sergey you are. Derefore, you 'ave been able to jump between two worlds. You save the world, we all cheer about, and den it was ze end. But… When you finished off dat Time Devourer, you slipped through and ended up 'ere. Now, you need to get back, or else ze oder worlds will all come crashing down upon each oder. And you can kiss adieu to our relationship, you beau luciole! So, let's get a going!"  
  
The poor little doll hardly noticed that she had been picked up. Sylas pulled out a piece of tape as she started screaming at him in opposition, but all was quiet once it was placed on her mouth. "You must have been rejected from one of those toy stores, or something…" he muttered, stuffing her into his backpack. He could hear muffled cries, but ignored them as he pulled out the homework that he hadn't done the other day. But he could hear another noise besides the muffled cries. There was something touching each blind that covered the open window.  
  
It's just the wind trying to play some stupid joke on me… Even as he tried to ignore it, he could hear the sound of a voice much like his own, calling to him.  
  
Come on out now… It called. Come on out Serge… Sylas came closer to the window, only to see bright red eyes watching his every movement behind the blinds. 


End file.
